


Green tea & Honey

by valyzm



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bran stark is a streamer, smol beans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valyzm/pseuds/valyzm
Summary: Jon has too many assignments to do and can only concentrate when watching threeeyedraven22's gaming stream. He thought he would watch and finally get through the pile of assignments and paperwork on his desk, but he was proven wrong when a pair of grey eyes popped on screen to say hi.Modern Jon & Arya
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> song: green tea & honey - Dane Amar, Jereena Montemayor

It was the only way he could concentrate, lately the stress had been getting at him. His final year at the wall academy and his job at Winterfell was weighing him down, his dog going out for days and his leadership position at the wall was not helping.

Assignments, papers and notes littered his desk, mugs and cups carefully placed around them. His laptop had a stream open while he tiredly worked his way through his current assignment. 

His friend told him about his brother starting a stream one day and he checked it out that night while studying. Supringly he actually got work done. The streamer was quiet and only said words when he needed to, it was calming.

He was around 30 minutes into his current assignment when he heard the threeeyedraven22 talk with someone off camera. Bran or the threeeyedraven22 occasionally had guests, Robb was on there once, it was a bit weird watching him on screen but he got some things from the stream he could tease him about. 

His younger brother was on there as well once, he reminded him of Robb a little, but a bit louder. His sister was on there once but she only popped on the screen to say hi. Jon knew Robb was working right now so it must’ve been bran’s younger brother, sister or friend. He sipped on his new cup of coffee while keeping his eyes on the stream.

“Hey guys um my sister wants to say hi”

Jon expected to see red hair and blue eyes that mirrored the rest of the stark siblings but was shocked by the sight of, in his opinion the prettiest pair of eyes he had ever laid sight on. Grey eyes like his but much much prettier. Sharp features, pink soft looking lips and long brown hair tied into a low ponytail. 

Definitely not what he was expecting. 

Now that he thought of it Robb did mention that he had 4 siblings, he never really thought about who the other one was. He should’ve payed more attention to what Robb was saying.

His coffee had been completely discarded by now.

She had a soft smile on her face and she looked so sweet. 

“hiiiii I’m Arya” she beamed at the camera and he was done for. This is a problem this is definitely a problem.

He finally got out of his daze and watched the screen. Arya huh, a pretty name.

The comments were flooding in. a mix of greetings, questions and people calling her cute. He didn’t like the feeling that settled over him when he read those comments but he was thinking the exact same thing. 

“Oh ha, there’s so many people”, there was a small blush on her skin, yep definitely cute.

“Nawww thank you that’s so sweet, well um I’ll leave you to it”

She waved and smiled brightly. Bran smiled a small smile and she was gone.

New comments flooded in 

Omg can she be a guest for a stream

Come back

Ur sister is so cute

Does she play games?

Come back

More Arya 

“I’ll ask, now stop talking about my sister like that, there’s a new game I’ve been wanting to show u guys”

Bran went back to his normal stream routine and Jon was left staring at his paper. She was definitely a distraction and he knew that he would not concentrate if she came onto the stream,  
But if she did and he wasn’t on, he would definitely regret it.


	2. Chapter 2

Arya pov  
“Was that ok?”

“Yeh they liked you, they want you to come back as a guest for a stream”

“ooo that sounds cool I can show everyone who the superior stark is” Arya grinned. Bran just rolled his eyes with a small smile and put his headphones down.

“How about next stream, it’s in two days?” bran was putting away his controllers and microphone while Arya leaned against the door.

“Yeh I think I don’t have work then” Arya was still grinning “this is exciting, I’m finally going to be on one of the famous threeeyedraven22’s streams” 

Bran just gave her a small yeh

“What do you mean yeh, this is exciting”

“Yeh I guess”

“Anyway, don’t you have work soon?” bran still had a small smile on his face

“I still have an hour Jesus, trying to get rid of me already” Arya faked wiping tears away and added sniffle sounds for the dramatic effect. 

Bran rolled his eyes again and rolled out of his gaming room. “How is the café anyway?”

“It’s fun, hot pie and I made apple slice yesterday and omg chefs kiss it was beautiful”

“I would’ve brought you some but they were sold out, I promise to bring you berry tarts after work this time”

“I have been blessed” they were in the kitchen now, Arya was packing her bag while bran got a drink from the fridge.

“ahh the praise I deserve” Arya grabbed her shoes and keys. “I’ll see you after work”

“Remember the tarts”

“No goodbye just a tart reminder, I see how it is smh”

“Goodbye Arya I hope you have great time at work” bran said in the most monotone voice he could pull off”

Arya giggled and said goodbye

-

Arya was turning the corner, glancing at the office across the street subtlety. Robb works with someone from there, he mentioned it when she started working at the café. Apparently they were roommates when Robb went to the wall for the year. 

I guess I am a bit out of the loop.

4 years in Braavos, 4 years away from the snow. 

She loved Braavos and wouldn’t trade those years for anything but the north was and probably always be her home. Bravos had been her temporary home and she had made friends over there who are equivalent to family.

She loved being independent and free but she missed her family and the comfort of the north often. She’d only visit at Christmas and on big occasions. Being with her family for this long hasn’t happened in years.

Every day she finds out something new about her family, it does make things interesting but it also makes her sad because she wasn’t there for those moments. 

She entered the café and went to the back. Hot pie was baking, it smelt like heaven. 

“arry, hey can you mix this for a bit”

Arya put her stuff down in the corner and washed her hands.

“How was your night hot pie” Arya said with a smirk.

Hot pie turned around from the cupboard, “hey don’t talk so loud”

“she won’t hear us, how did it go? Did you ask?” 

Hot pie blushed, his voice was at a whispering volume

“I didn’t”

Arya paused her mixing and stared at him

“Hey hey after you left we were just talking and all of a sudden it was late and she said she had to get up early”

“Uh huh and you didn’t ask her out”

“I know I know but she’s delivering ingredients at 5 so I don’t know maybe I can do it then” you could hear the nervousness in his voice.

“yes just do it, ever since I started working here all you do is stare into each other’s eyes, I mean you even burnt a pie once because of it” hot pie and the delivery girl were cute but Arya was about done with them.

“the slow burn is killing me hot pie” hot pie still looked nervous.

“Yeh well you haven’t made any moves on the guy who works across the street, at least I have talked to my crush” hot pie was smiling now, the tables have been turned on arry for once.

“it’s not a crush, I don’t even know him and he doesn’t even know me”. Arya was looking intensely at the batter she was stirring. “Why would you even think that?”

Hot pie raised his eyebrows “you stare at him every time he walks past”

“No I don’t”

“Yes you do”

“No –

“Hey hot pie where’s extra coffee beans” Willow called out from the doorway

“Oh I’ll get them”

Is it really that noticeable? He doesn’t know me and I don’t know him it would be weird for me to have a crush on him.

Yeh I don’t, it’s nothing he doesn’t spare the café a second glance, he wouldn’t spare me a second glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh arya really is my biggest comfort character


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon watches bran's stream featuring Arya

He was screwed.

The stream was starting in 2 minutes and instead of calmly preparing to do his work, he’s staring at his desk.

“Hi guys”

“As promised, I have my sister with me today”

“Hey” a sweet voice called out. His eyes were drawn to the screen. Ok um yeh the reports yeh, I need to finish those.

Comments were filling the chat, the chat consisted of greetings and compliments. Jon debated over whether or not he should say hi. He usually doesn’t say anything but it was tempting today.

“Aww you guys are so sweet” she had a hand over her mouth and her eyes were bright as she read the comments.

Bran was pretty chill as always, he seemed to be setting something up.

“Ok yeh yeh today we are going to play amoung us”

“I haven’t played that before, I’m sorry guys please no hate”

It’s ok 

No its fine

Like we could hate on you

Go easy on her threeeyedraven

“Guys I wouldn’t make the mistake of underestimating her” 

“I played video games with Arya a lot when we were kids, she’s not horrible I guess”  
that was a lot of words at once, it was a bit of a shock to hear bran speak so much at once. 

“I’ll try my best for you guys”   
She had a small smirk on her face

By now Jon had calmed down, she made his stomach flip constantly but at the same time her voice was calming like brans but it was a bit different. he could listen to it 24/7 if he was being honest, he wouldnt mind hearing it 24/7.

“VICTORY” he could hear the smile in her voice, unconsciously he smiled himself.

She quickly got the hang of the game and the games were getting serious.   
she had a pretty concentration face too. 

After some very serious games, and an epic imposter duo victory by Bran and Arya the stream came to an end.

He managed to get some work done but stopped halfway because of the game, it was very entertaining. They both got serious and had some funny banter with the random players. They had a good rivalry too.

“Ok well thanks for joining us, I hope you guys have a nice night” Jon looked at the clock, huh it’s gotten pretty late.

“Bye guys this was really cool, thanks for supporting my brother” she wore a genuine smile. he’s glad he watched the stream. Every part of her was endearing to him, he saw her sassiness when she talked with bran and the players and just then he could tell how much she cared for bran.

They were a pack, Robb liked to remind him that often whenever, especially when he got drunk. It was always some speech and then a bit about how he was a part of the pack too since he was one of his best friends. 

The stream ended and Jon got ready for bed.

He packed up his work and cleaned around a little. After showering and brushing his teeth he plopped onto his bed and scrolled through his phone. 

Robb: hey do you want to come to watch the game with us tomorrow.

It was a bit of a tradition by now. Jon would come over and watch the game with Robb, sometimes theon, bran or rickon or a combination of them.   
He typed out his response and Robb replied quickly to his agreement.

Robb: it’s at brans, meet you there at 8

They usually go to Robb’s but bran did have a nice set up, i guess thats expected he is a twitch streamer.  
He typed out his response and put his phone away.

He fell asleep dreaming about that pair of grey eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have i read through this properly? no:)  
> i might add to this chapter and edit it later   
> thank you for your comments, ahhhh it always makes me smile thank YOUUUU


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arya and bran talk after her shift. jon gets ready to meet up at bran's

“Robb forced his game gathering on me, something about my new set up” bran said while opening the package of berry tarts. 

“I mean he’s not wrong, it’s really nice”, my voice tired from work. The closing shifts were not my favourite right now,.

“Yeh I guess I just don’t want to deal with drunk people, somethings bound to get ruined. He sighed. Probably experiencing war flashbacks right now. 

“I feel like you will only have to worry about Theon, its only Robb and theon right?”

“Sometimes they have their work friends and theon has some girl “

Arya made a disgusted face at the latter, she definitely got war flashbacks from that. The amount of times she’s seen theon making out with a girl, it’s too traumatic. Thankfully she was saved from the flashbacks by bran starting to speak again. 

“I think jon’s the only other person coming this time which is good, I don’t want any randoms.”

That’s a new one, and the only other person coming? very odd.

“Jon?”

“Robbs friend” bran placed his tart on a new plate and handed me one. 

Is he new or something? , brans eyebrows knitted together briefly before he realised. “Oh you haven’t met him, he came back to the north a bit after you left.” 

Ah another thing I’ve missed.

Back?

“Yeh he attended the wall, Robb and him met through one of those school events or something.” He started to pack up the packaged berry tarts and put them away. “Robb never really mentioned Jon back then cause they rarely saw each other.”

“Oh yeh makes sense” Arya mindlessly started picking at the leftover crumbs of her berry tart, “please tell me he’s not another theon”.  
Bran softly laughed, “Nothing like him” he was looking at me now. i sigh in relief.

“Something tells me you’ll like him”

“What do you mean?”  
“He seems like your type of person” he was gathering his plate now.  
“I have a type of person?” my eyebrows were knitted together, bran was up to something. 

He smiled softly before leaving the kitchen.  
“Yeh”

“But my friends are really different people”  
“That’s not what I mean”  
“then what do you mean” I really don’t have the energy for this right now, but he had my curiosity. 

He just hummed and made his way out of his kitchen. Id press some more but my shift was really wearing me down. 

“Thanks for the berry tarts” Bran spoke from the other room. 

“Yeh, yeh no problem”  
_  
I started putting my plate and cleaned up the leftover crumbs on the counter. How does bran know my type of person, I didn’t even think I had one. My friends are from different places and are completely different in certain aspects. There’s no pattern in my friends apart from them being good people. He’s more specific than that, hes definitley up to something  
As much as bran and I’s recent conversation has me curious about this Jon guy and “my type of person” I really just want to shower and take a nap, I just changed my sheets too. Nothing sounds better than that. I guess I’ll just miss the game tonight I definitely need to take advantage of this free time.

-  
JON’S POV:  
Everything is done, everything was finally finished. It’s about 6 now leaving two hours for him to get ready and drive to bran’s. He knew bran didn’t really like others staying over, especially drunk people, so he guesses he won’t be drinking that much tonight. 

If theon got really drunk he might drink a little just to cope with the stupidity, he would definitely have a bit if Robb got drunk with him too. It’s funny but an exhausting duo if you aren’t drunk too. 

Robb had been talking about bran’s setup too most likely forced bran to let us use it. Robb’s place had always been the meet up spot, he didn’t really care too much and it was definitely a bachelor pad.

His mind wandered to Arya, he wondered if she was would be there. Probably not, sansa never came to any of the game nights. His mind had wandered to Arya a lot ever since he saw her, he’d repressed it a lot due to his work and the whole it’s a bit creepy thing. He knows he’s got a crush and he’s got it bad in the back of his mind but he hasn’t fully accepted it. Seeing her on a stream twice and getting a crush is a bit pathetic.   
He hasn’t been a relationship in a few years, and the work distracted him. his friends ask him if hes lonely at the wall he always says hes fine and he belived it, but without the work he realised the truth.  
I guess I am lonely.  
Looking at his apartment right now it had the basics, furniture and a little bit of decoration, work took up most of the space. Papers were everywhere, folders and books organised all over his room and living room. Ghost was the only home thing about it.

He put out some food and new water for ghost, the ball of fluff was surprisingly home. He explores outside, everyone knows him so he doesn’t worry too much but ghost has been staying out longer and coming home later. Somethings different, he’d figure it out next time he and ghost go for a big walk, he hasn’t done that in a while. I guess ghost staying out for longer makes up for it. 

He headed to the shower and started getting ready. Before he started the drive to bran’s he grabbed some beers and said goodbye to ghost. White fur was all over his jeans now, he sighed while brushing off as much as he could.

The drive to brans was a bit long the wall was a bit north from Winterfell and brans apartment was in the south part of Winterfell. He’d be a bit late it didn’t really matter though the game didn’t start until nine they usually just talk or get stuff ready beforehand. Sometimes it was a full on party, when it was the game wasn’t really the focus, everyone too busy partying. He was in no mood to party tonight, still a bit exhausted from his work.They are watching the game at brans so a party is probably not happening to his relief.  
He’s glad they are meeting at bran’s house tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh its a new year lmao  
> i havent really been checking got and asoiaf stuff or been in the fandom recently, ive kinda lost interest :/. i did forget about jonsa fans until recently ahhh to go back to that time  
> anyway this is unedited again :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon goes to bran's

Jon parked his car outside of Bran's, he could see Robb's car already parked ahead. Theon was coming with Robb so everyone would be there already. After grabbing the beers from the passenger seat he made his way to the front door. He only knocked once before the door was opened by theon.

an already drunk theon.

he could already feel the headache starting. 

“HE'S HERE”   
“Yeh hi you didn't have to yell that right in my ear”  
“Still the same grumpy jon, come in come in” theon opened the door wider and walked into the kitchen. 

Jon followed and set down the beers on the dining table. there were books on the table which was odd, Bran’s a reader but he’d usually put that stuff away. his apartment was pretty neat in the common areas, he guessed most of his stuff would be in his room or his spare room. Robb wouldn't have left it and Theon definitely wouldn't have either. whoevers it was had good taste, his thoughts were interrupted by robb grabbing onto his shoulder.

“you're finally here” Robb was definitely a bit drunk , nowhere near Theon though. “Come on you have to see brans set up” he put his arm around Jon and walked them to the living room.

bran was already on the couch scrolling through his phone with earbuds in. He gave a little nod to Jon and then returned to his phone.  
chips and pizza was already on the table in the middle of the room and the room was coloured blue by led lights that went around the entire room. The tv had led lights behind it making it look like it was glowing. 

definitely better than robbs small tv and bare walls. 

“what beer did you bring?” Robb and Jon were sitting on the couch directly in front of the tv while bran sat on the couch on the left. “the good kind” jon replied 

“JONNN have you seen the set up?” Theon had walked in and sat himself on the couch on the right, a new beer in his hand. 

“kinda sitting in front of it” theon gave him a little smile and an oh. 

Bran spoke up “the game starts in 2 minutes, i don't want you guys being too loud ok” he gave theon and robb glares “especially you two”. 

“Fine fine, god you're acting moodier than jon '' jon's eyebrows creased and robb laughed at theons remark, continuing to banter and talk.   
The game had started and Theon and Robb didn't follow Bran’s orders at all, he had something to drink and was smiling and their antics. horrible soccer game and they all took the opportunity to complain.

During an ad break Bran had moved to sit with Jon and they started catching up. 

“Did you find out what ghost has been doing?” Bran said with his eyes still glued to the tv.   
Jon ran a hand through his hair. “no i think he just walks further out, he's always sleepy when he comes back”  
bran gave a hmm in response and grabbed the bowl of chips from the table. “further than you’d think” bran said while taking a handful of chips.

“what do you mean” 

“I've seen him around hot pie’s cafe” the cafe was in town and the opposite direction of where Jon takes ghost for walks. “and you're telling me this now”   
ghost would look weird walking around town with no owner, how has no one contacted him about this. 

“yeh sorry been a bit busy with streams and stuff” he did look a bit sleep deprived now that jon looked at bran more closely, he looked happier than last time jon saw him. must be his streams. 

the ads were coming to and end and bran spoke before returning his full attention to the screen.

“you should go visit it, see what ghost does” he said with a little smile. he had a feeling bran was up to something but let it slide.

"yeh i probably will"

The game returned and the chatter of Theon and Robb died down too.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

the game had ended with a draw. 

another frustrating game but it felt nice to relax like this. Bran was gathering his stuff and going to his room. He took out a mattress and a blanket earlier for Jon. He was going to get some for Robb and Theon but he said they know where it is and they probably won't be up until late in the day tomorrow. 

He was only a little tipsy and was sobering up a little. Bran said goodnight and Jon set up his area better and was going to plug in his phone when he heard the living room door open again.

bran must've forgotten something

when he turned around he expected to see a tall guy walking into the room but instead was greeted by someone considerably shorter standing in the doorway. they had a sleeve up to their face, the oversized material flapped over their hand when they yawned.

there's no way

The person was a girl and she was in loose joggers mismatched socks and an oversized jumper that looked a bit like one robb used to wear during high school. their hand had moved back down to their side and he was looking directly into their tired eyes. 

Arya

he was freaking out a little, just a little and he may have started for a bit longer than he should have. he was broken out of his trance by arya saying “oh hey you must be jon”

her eyes were still a little tired and her approaching figure was bathed in the blue coming from the LED lights. 

gorgeous

“uh yeah and you’re arya right?” shit shit shit  
she's probably wondering how i know that.   
she gave me a small smile and glanced over at robb and theon who had ended up cuddling on the couch. 

huh i always knew it

“he told you about me, that's nice,” her small smile was genuine and she was looking fondly at the sight of Theon and robb.

“yeh yeh robb did” very smooth yep yep.

She was moving to the cupboard in the lounge where Bran had taken out jons blanket and grabbed out a big one.   
“sorry if i interrupted you, i thought you all were asleep” she was placing the dark blue fleece blanket over the two and put a pillow under them. sweet really sweet, she looked so kind and domestic like this, he was entranced. 

“nah i'm not really tired,” i replied, i was calm now. comfortable.

“really? after all their antics” she giggled a little at the end 

“yeah im kinda used to it” she smiled again. he found that smile to be comforting.

“i'll be back. I'm just gonna get them water and something to help with the hangover, do u want one” her voice was so soft.

“yeh thanks that would be nice” i found myself smiling back. “ wait for me ok” she started softly running to get everything.

this is bad 

“im backkk” she was all smiles when she came in, she threw me a water bottle and walked over to the table near Theon and robb to place theres down. she then made her way next to me on the couch. 

“so youre Jon” her legs were crossed like how kids sit on the ground and her whole body was facing me. 

“you're arya” she gave me another blinding smile. 

“So how was the game?” 

“a draw” 

“ahh they boys wouldn't be too happy about it, i was dead asleep but i can imagine their dramatic reaction” 

“you really slept through all of that screaming”

“yeh three brothers and one sister for you” her tone was open and playful.

“do you have siblings?” her eyes were curious, her arms rested on her legs now and her pretty face was leaning against her arms. it was comfortable and she was so genuine about getting to know me. I answered that question and the conversation flowed from there.  
The hours went by and we were still talking, already making inside jokes and his face had started to hurt from how much he was smiling.   
He didn't notice when night had turned into day and he didn't notice a pair of eyes looking at them from the living room doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fhgdfiwbfwhfhhjwv me back within the month???????  
> weird  
> anyway no re reading because we live in a society   
> thanks for all the comments it means so much to me  
> sorry for the bad writing its not really my thing but its for Jon and Arya

**Author's Note:**

> simp


End file.
